


The Question

by orphan_account



Series: "Inspired By..." [3]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, POV Sans, Protective Sans, Reader-Insert, Rimming, fear kink, not that much just a little really, sans pov, they/them describes the reader, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired By... This artwork from LewdSans on Tumblr : <a href="http://lewdsans.tumblr.com/post/134704538802/">http://lewdsans.tumblr.com/post/134704538802/</a>.)  "God, this person is so silly. Humans all are in their own ways. how did this person get to this part of town anyways? what's a good shy looking one like this doing in these streets? heh. so, anyway, I thought the question was so funny. so like humans to ask. I assume they were all raised to be as afraid of a "monster" like I am as they first were. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Dreemurrsland.tumblr.com](http://Dreemurrsland.tumblr.com) if you love this. the link to reblog on tumblr is here : <http://dreemurrsland.tumblr.com/post/134710989898/>

God, this person is so silly. Humans all are in their own ways. how did this person get to this part of town anyways? what's a good shy looking one like this doing in these streets? heh. so, anyway, I thought the question was so funny. so like humans to ask. I assume they were all raised to be as afraid of a "monster" like I am as they first were. So it was a valid question I suppose. it kind of made me wonder though. made me think of how at peace we'd all be of monsters stuck around as humans first evolved, all the way until now. eh, I have all my theories,philosophies and opinions as a being who can travel through time and space but ya know, it's whatever, who truly knows.

this question though. It was almost truly funny to me? maybe adorable? I honestly adore the aesthetic and idea of humans. not one to actually get too caught up with them though. however, I sure as hell got caught up when this cute one looked at me with those frightful eyes. I smirked and just waved when they backed up very slowly when they saw me at first, then just stood very still.... oh.. I get it I think. is this one of those survival tactics when humans are like "be still and it won't think you're a threat"? well alright I'm game. I gave em a slight nervous smile, trying to act like I was just as afraid as them, like I don't encounter humans much. I was trying to take my mind off it but I'll be damned if I didn't think of how cute they were, just standing there, so afraid of what I'll do. Of course I wasn't gonna hurt em unless they tried to hurt me, but God the mix of fear and how good they looked? really got me going a little.

"You're a monster?.... You won't eat me will you?" they said. that's the question. and all the magic in the word couldn't keep me from the feeling stirring in me. making me feel butterflies like nothing else. I stepped closer and heard them audibly gasp as I did. the fact that they found me so intimidating was just so nice. hmm. maybe I am quite the monster. I get the fear humans have so bad now. but of course, I wasn't planning on hurting this human, but um.. all I knew was that I felt so much tension and it made me excited. "hmmm that depends gorgeous, you plan on hurtin' me?" I asked back. "n-no! I mean well um... are you...nice? by any chance?" they responded back hopefully. "oh I'm quite the nice guy actually, mostly comical, pretty much 80% puns 20% monster. heh heh. you're safe. no worries here. unless you don't get off these streets at such late hours." I said and ended with a smile. they responded with a nervous laugh. I noticed they visibly started to relax. good.

"well... I was just going home actually so uh.. I'm gonna be ok!" they responded back in a fake cheery tone. they were silent for a moment, fiddling with their sweater sleeves. "key kiddo seriously... I swear I mean no harm and I don't want to be a creep. and I know I scared ya, but let me just make sure you get home alright? I'll even walk a bit far behind ya if that makes this more comfortable. it's a jungle out here and you seem nice.. so uh.. yeah.

Well, they let me walk them. actually gave a genuine smile and let me walk beside them. they were a little on edge still and walked farthest to the side of me they could but hey, trust started somewhere right? oh but this trust escalated quickly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They actually let me in... huh. wow. told me about how since the first moment they saw me they wanted to know more about me. so we talked for a good 30 minutes. they were then suddenly looking at me how I wanted to be eying them that while ago on the street. I looked back and gave them a smile, summoning my fangs. "take a picture it'll last longer" I joked. they gave a smile in response and stood up slowly, walking to my end of their couch, now standing about 2 feet in front of me. they looked down and slowly took off their belt. I gave them that look to go on, letting them know that hell yes I was fucking interested. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"damn." I said looking down at them, feeling myself sort of blush, my skull sweating a little. I knelt in between their legs on the bed. "didn't take you for the kinky type that would wanna do something like me but damn I ain't complaining." I said. "heh.. well uh yeah...ill tr-try anything once. I'm curious to feel exactly what you know about this." they said back, breathing heavy, looking up at me with lust blown eyes. this was a pretty sight. all I could do was smile. I kept eye contact with them as I put my hands under their thighs, pushing their legs up a little and holding them open. I gave a small kiss to their entrance. I began rubbing my thumb bone in circles on them.

I nipped my fangs gently on the beginning of their thighs, then kissed and soothed the marks, making them squirm and whine. they wanted it so bad from ME. i truly had no idea they'd do this, especially seeing how they were so scared. "awww you sound as adorable as you look. hmm look at you, making all those beautiful little noises for me? i feel so special. honored actually." I said in between small groans. "pleaseee..." they laughed a little as they whined, taking my hand off them, begging me to just go for it already. I got in position. I was more than ready too. it's been a while since I've been with a human this way. time to see if my skills are still well there.

"hmmm that was a good question you know, "am I gonna eat you".... and well, quite frankly? hell yes." I summoned my tongue and they gasped at how cool they thought it looked. they bit their lip and reached down to move my head toward them. God the taste was something I didn't even know I've been missing. it was beautiful. soon I realized I definitely missed the view of the slight tremors that were moving through a human when I made them cum. humans. as strange as they are....are really easy to pleasure, you just gotta know what you're doing. i plan on using time travel to relive moments like this. any moment I wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what can i say. i reallly get inspired by what i find on my dash. Sooo... A kudos, Positive Comment or a Bookmark are always highly appreciated if you made it this far. *wink*


End file.
